


Paws Off!

by saxotae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a furry, Crack, Hinata is convinced Sakusa is an angel, Hinata is not, Im so sorry Jackasuke, M/M, Sakusa saves the day, hinata does NOT want to taint Jackasuke, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxotae/pseuds/saxotae
Summary: Hinata had been in a lot of strange situations in his life.Doesn’t mean he ever got used to it though. That’s why right now, he is highly weirded out by his boyfriend trying to coax him into having sex while said boyfriend is wearing the Jackasuke costume.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Paws Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not take this seriously.  
> Extremely self indulgent.  
> Expect grammar mistakes and typos.

Hinata had been in a lot of strange situations in his life. There was that one time where Kageyama had squirted milk from his eyes all over him, and that one time where the Karasuno four idiots had stuffed volleyball balls into their shirt to imitate being pregnant to get a meatbun discount (daichi smacked them for that one) and that time where he had caught Suga-san putting jalapeno peppers into his coffee and drinking it like it was nothing (he’s still convinced Suga-san is a demon in disguise, he probably takes human sacrifice and drink virgin’s blood and thats why he drinks his coffee with jalapeno peppers. Its the only explanation really). 

Doesn’t mean he ever got used to it though. That’s why right now, he is highly weirded out by his boyfriend trying to coax him into having sex while said boyfriend is wearing the Jackasuke costume.    
  
“Come on, Shouyo-kun! It’ll be fun!” Atsumu, decked in a complete set of Jackasuke costume, begged. Atsumu rubs his arms soothingly, making whining noises, not unlike an upset puppy, to get him to give in. 

“Uhm, I didn’t know you were a furry.” Hinata backs away, gently pulling Atsumu’s hands away from his arms.

Atsumu squaks, “I’m not a furry!” Hinata looks pointedly at him in all his Jackasuke glory.   
  
Atsumu pouts, “I just wanted to try new things, Shou-chan!”    
  
“Uhh well,” Hinata chuckles, nervously the back of his neck, “I don’t think I can get it up while looking at Jackasuke’s face.”    
  
“Why not?” Atsumu whines and comes close, peering into Hinata’s eyes. He then lowers his voice and rubs his furred paw on Hinata’s ass, “Im sure I can get you to get it up.”    
  
Hinata yelps and slaps the hand away, “Don’t do that! It feels weird! Also how will this even work? You’re in a full fur suit! I can’t even kiss you, let alone touch your dick.”    
  
“You don’t need to touch me to get me to cum! I can do that just by looking at your face!” Atsumu chirps happily.   
  
Hinata was speechless.   
  
“T-that was really creepy wasn’t it?” Atsumu ask, disheartened. Hinata feels bad now.   
  
“No no its not! Im flattered! Thats really cute, Tsumu!” Hinata stammers, waving his hands frantically. Really it’s not creepy! Well, maybe a little bit. But honestly he’s flattered! He never knew he had the ability to make Atsumu cum untouched.    
  
“So you’ll do it?” Atsumu brightens. And honestly he looked so hopeful that Hinata had to look away. His eyes sparkled for gods sake! Well he cant see his eyes but he imagines they were sparkling right now. But he really doesnt know how he feels about getting off to Jackasuke staring at him -maybe even touching him. He rather not want to not be able to look at Jackasuke ever again. He needs to get out of this situation,  _ fast. _   
  
“Maybe you should reconsider? If you cum in that fursuit the team will be really mad!” Hinata tries. Atsumu only shrugged, “Its okay I’ll get it dry cleaned later.”    
  
Hinata doesn't know what to say anymore. Is he really gonna have furry sex? Oh god he knew about furries, even accidentally saw some furry arts once, but he never knew his boyfriend was one. And after this Hinata will probably get the furry status stamped to his name as well.

Apparently he been silent for too long and his boyfriend took it as him agreeing to having furry sex because he pushed him against the locker and began to grope his body and Hinata loves Atsumu so much he swear he does but he really really doesnt want to start associating sex with Jackasuke. Jackasuke takes pictures with children, children for fucks sake! 

Then he felt the fucking paws trying to take off his shirt and the jackal head nosing at his neck and he began to panic. He can probably just say no but he doesnt want his boyfriend to be ashamed of his kink and feel like he is judging him. Should he punch Atsumu and make it seem like an accident? He doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend but the mascot head piece will probably soften the blow right? But Atsumu will sulk and he doesnt want that because one thing worse than having furry sex with Atsumu is Atsumu sulking. Seriously he is worse than a five years old and sometimes Hinata finds it cute but often it's just really troublesome because Atsumu will give him the cold shoulder and look at him with puppy dog eyes at the same time. He won’t stop sulking until atleast a week after.    
  
Well then. It seems that his time has come to embrace the furry culture. Kageyama will never stop making fun of him for this if he ever found out. There’s only one other thing he could do. Pray. So Hinata shuts his eyes and sent a prayer to god, who is probably looking at them disdainfully from up there. He never been religious but if there is a god up there, this would probably be the best time to convert him into being a good devoter or whatever.   
  
_ Oh god oh god I really need a miracle to happen right fucking now please god please have mercy please save me please send an angel to save m- _ _  
  
_

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” An angel said (ANGEL!!).   
  
Hinata turns his head slowly to meet the eyes of one pissed off Sakusa Kiyoomi. He felt relief flow through his body. He could kiss Sakusa right now. Seriously that man is an ANGEL! His saviour! He would never stop praying to God and Sakusa from now on.   
  
“Go away, Omiomi! I’m tryna get laid here!” Atsumu yells and Hinata felt panic once again. He looks at Sakusa and tries to convey the expression of someone in desperate need for help to him. Fortunately, Sakusa seems to understand (an ANGEL!!) because he marched towards them and bodily pulled Atsumu away from Hinata and threw him to the ground.   
  
“You are not having sex while wearing Jackasuke’s costume!” he fumes and to Atsumu, Sakusa probably looks like a fire breathing dragon who just got his hoard stolen but to Hinata, Sakusa looks like an Angel sent from heaven with flowers and baby angels with their butts out flying around him. And is that a holy choir he’s hearing?    
  
“But-!”    
  
“I will kill you. Slowly. Starting with cutting off your ugly disgusting dick and feeding them to the dogs.”    
  
Oh god Sakusa looks so much like a hero right now. Hinata has never been so grateful for Sakusa’s existence in his entire life.   
  
“Fine!” Atsumu grumbles and crosses his arms.   
  
Sakusa nods, satisfied.    
  
“Give the costume back to the manager. Now.” Sakusa commands and Atsumu looks like he was about to protest again, but a glare from Sakusa shut him up real quick.    
  
“Angel.” Hinata whispers, staring at Sakusa with awe in his eyes. Sakusa scrunch his nose and walks away. 

“Why do I have to get stuck with creeps as teammates.” He grumbles under his breath.

Hinata doesn’t stop sending him gift baskets for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Atsumu’s a furry.  
> Sorry baby.  
> Twitter : @xiewuxian


End file.
